


Hold Me Down

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB You, AFAB reader - Freeform, Begging, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Day 11 Kinktober, Day 11 Kinktober 2020, Day 11 Kinktober 2020 Choking, Day 11 Kinktober Choking, Day Eleven Kinktober, Day Eleven Kinktober 2020, Day Eleven Kinktober 2020 Choking, Day Eleven Kinktober Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020 Choking, Kinktober Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Prompt: Choking, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Hold Me Down (Halsey), Sub Aaron Hotchner, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: You and Hotch are supposed to only be friends with benefits, but you get greedy.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Kudos: 73





	Hold Me Down

_"Hold me down, hold me down_

_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for."_

\- "Hold Me Down," _Halsey_

* * *

Against all good ideas, you and Hotch decided to engage in a strictly friends-with-benefits relationship. But you both wrote off all the consequences of if this turned south by comforting yourselves that while yes, Hotch was your superior, you were an agent on par with Anderson, so you never went out in the field. Mostly, you only worked with Hotch and his team on the local cases, which were few and far in between. So that meant when you and Hotch did catch a break to fuck, it was usually done at work.

There was something thrilling about it, though. Sex with Hotch had done wonders for you. Even though your job wasn't the happiest, you came to work smiling and glowing and excited. Ever since you started sleeping with Hotch, you woke up with your alarm without complaint and showed up to work early, hoping to catch him between meetings for a quickie. Sometimes you stayed late if that was the only way you two could be alone together. This meant you rarely went home with paperwork anymore.

And the sex was fantastic, of course. You wouldn't go through all the trouble if Hotch was only mediocre in the sack. When you were together with him, it was like he was a different person, as cliché as it sounds. But still, you felt like he was holding something back from you. So, if the sex you were currently having with him wasn't even Hotch's full potential, you were dying to figure out what he was really like once he lets go of everything.

Which is why you were tangled up with him in the supply closet, where the equipment kept to repair the mundane office items like the printer were kept. Usually you both had to race to completion because of how Hotch's schedule was, but this time, you were fighting back your orgasm. Hotch's stamina didn't disappoint.

He had you pressed against the wall, your slacks discarded somewhere on the ground for you to stumble around to find later. His forearms were hooked under your knees, keeping you spread open so he could fuck his cock into you at a rough pace. Hotch kept his palms flat against the wall, using all of his weight to drive into you and keep you balanced in the air. With every thrust, you knocked the heels of your boots together behind his back where you looped your ankles together to hold him impossibly closer to you. Your own arms were thrown around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as you bounced on his cock.

This position was a difficult one to maintain not only because Hotch was supporting most of your weight, but also because both of your mouths were left unmuffled, and quiet – if not absolute silence – was of the essence for stealth. Through the dim lighting, you could see Hotch's expression, brows furrowed in concentration and teeth gritted together as he worked you over hard. Your breaths intermingled together, only a few soft moans managing to escape between your pants for air.

Hotch felt so good inside you, so thick and so long. His cock hit all the right spots, and you could come from internal stimulation alone if he kept it up long enough. That's partially why you neglected to tend to your clit, which throbbed in need at being ignored. You wanted to let this last, to savor your time with him, to have Hotch just fuck you and make you forget all the awful things that existed outside of these four walls.

But Hotch was getting tired and desperate himself. He pressed his face closer to yours, but avoiding your mouth for a kiss instead to whisper in your ear, "Please."

Immediately, your eyes widened in surprise. You had yet to hear Hotch beg for anything. Before you could ask what he had meant, Hotch grunted, "Please, please come. I wanna come, too."

So polite. That was one thing about this friends-with-benefits relationship that you loved. Hotch never left you unsatisfied, and he was insistent that you always come first before he let himself go. You smiled in the dark. "No, I'm not there yet," you told him, "Keep going."

At that, he actually whined, but his hips picked up the pace all the same. Now it was starting to get noisy with the wet squelch of his cock splitting you open. Already, the supply closet was going to stink of sex, but that was a problem for the next person to use it, so you couldn't be bothered to care. It would probably be Anderson anyway, and he would never say anything.

"Come on, Hotch," you urged him, "Fuck me harder. I know you can do better than that. Haven't even made me come once so far."

Accepting the challenge, Hotch waddled forward as much as he could with his slacks around his knees restricting his movements, and changed the angle of his thrusts to stimulate your g-spot. Now his movements were shorter and more punctual, decreasing his pleasure to add to your own instead.

This time, your voice was reedy with the effort to not come yet as you moaned, "That's it. Such a good boy."

You felt more than you saw him shudder at the pet name. So far, you both made a point of avoiding affection where you could since this was not meant to be a relationship, but now you were intrigued. You couldn't see anything wrong with dating Hotch anymore than the fact that he was your boss. He would be quite the catch for whoever managed to snag him.

Jealousy shot through you, though, at the thought of anyone having him other than yourself. In that moment, as odd as the timing was, you were sure that you didn't want to share him. He had to be yours – more than just friends-with-benefits.

With that in mind, you pulled your arms away from his shoulders and shot your hand out until it connected with his throat. Your fingers tightened around his neck, and you felt his Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously at this new development. "You like fucking me, baby boy?"

It was the first time you called him anything other than Hotch while having sex. When you were both in work-mode, you sometimes called him "Sir," but it was never meant sexually, and even now you didn't even think about using that title that way. This felt much more suited to what you wanted.

"Y-yes," Hotch stuttered. His cock throbbed inside of you with excitement, and he did not pull away from your firm touch. "I love how you feel. So wet, so tight."

With a soft chuckle, you simultaneously flexed your inner muscles around his cock and contracted your fingers around his throat, just once. His breathing hitched and his pace faltered, but he only renewed his effort once he could breathe again. "Who owns your cock, baby boy?"

His answer came embarrassingly fast. "You do."

"That's right." Again, you repeated your earlier flex-and-contraction combination. "This cock is mine. I'm the only one who gets to fuck your cock."

Hotch's jaw dropped open with a soft groan. His head nodded as if he were hypnotized. "Yours, yours," he insisted.

"Mine," you growled. With another greedy squeeze, you cut off his breathing, adding your other hand for more control. Then Hotch was the one coming embarrassingly fast with no warning except for the pause of his thrusts.

The splash of wetness inside of you meant that your orgasm also came as a surprise, though yours was not silent as his was. You gasped and let go of his throat. Hotch gratefully sucked air into his neglected lungs while you shook, still impaled on his cock, your orgasm trembling through ever muscle and nerve ending.

Careful not to drop you, Hotch sagged his weight against your body, sandwiching you between himself and the wall. His cock stayed inside of you for now, and his breath fogged against the exposed skin of your neck. You lazily wiped your sweaty forehead against the top of Hotch's head, smearing your sweat and stench into his hair like a scent marking animal. Your legs slipped down his body until the toes of your boot scraped the floor.

"Well, that was different," you idly commented.

Hotch nodded at first before he mumbled, "I…I liked it. Will you do that again?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Your smile could have lit up the supply closet with how bright and happy it was. "Baby boy," you said with no small amount of mirth as your fingers smoothed through his hair, "This is gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
